


Fall For You

by ax3lv3n



Category: 5SOS, Michael Clifford and Ashton Irwin, mashton - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Bottom! Michael, Fluff, Fluffy, Highschool AU, M/M, Mashton! Highschool AU, Sex, Top! Ashton, admiring, mashton!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax3lv3n/pseuds/ax3lv3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman Michael Clifford has moved from the sunny beaches of Sydney, Australia to the boring Danville, California. Now Michael is anxious for what's to come out of the next four years but that anxiety starts to dissipate when he meets a new friend, and of course a new love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New school, New year, New Michael?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not my own but I grabbed it from somewhere else on the internet that is literally a literotica website and turned it into a Mashton fanfic. It's one of my favourite stories and I trust me it used to be so bad with spelling, grammar and just really poor choices of words so I've been touching it up as I go. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! probably posting this in parts if y'all enjoy it. If the original author ever reads this I want you to know that this story actually made me cry in the past when I was my angst 16 year old self and actually helped me come to terms with my own sexuality so I thank you for that.
> 
> ALSO THERE WILL BE A PART 2 AND MORE

Hi my name is Michael Clifford. I'm 18 now and have no other siblings, but I’m not spoiled. I'm originally from Sydney, Australia. But moved to Danville, California. My dad’s company relocated and he got a promotion, so we moved. I had to leave all my friends behind and it was my freshmen year in high school. I was 14, and hated the fact we had to move when I was still an underclassmen, I didn't want to deal with the hazing of upperclassmen. My friends and I made a pact, that when we entered high school, we would stick together and walk each-other to class to avoid the hazing. Most upperclassmen didn't want to haze by the group. The loners were the targets. But now that idea of survival was over for me and I had to endure all four years alone with whatever friends I could make in this new place.

Once we got to Danville, it was my worst nightmare. Million dollar homes everywhere, I was going to reside with the elite, my dad had gotten a pretty sweet promotion with a killer salary. I knew instantly I was going to deal with super rich, snobby, assholes in high school. Though I had no other option but to go with it. The next thing you know summer flew by like a week. I hadn't left my house except for three times to go to the grocery store with my mom. I was so scared when my mom drove me to school. I didn't want to go; I begged her to take me home I came up with this whole idea on home schooling me, but she simply laughed and pulled into the school parking lot.

I then hesitated and got the courage to get out and walk in to school.  
"Bye! Have a good day sweetie and don't worry you'll be fine!" she yelled, as I walked away. I hurried to the front gates, ignoring her embarrassing remark. As i entered I realized I walked in to a whole new environment, and was out of mine. Everyone here was dressed super preppy in what I can say as designer clothes and I'm not talking Abercrombie, Hollister, or American eagle. I'm talking Burberry, Gucci, and Prada. Though that was shocking to my surprise the guys were all cute! I mean I could have easily came out then and there but knew that would have made school twice as miserable.

It was 8:30, and the first bell rang for class. 

“Oh what a relief" I thought to myself. 

I came just in time to avoid standing around looking like a loner. Then went to class. My first period was normal, and so was the second. I got lost going to my third period geometry. That's when I met my first friend Luke Hemmings he was nice he asked if I was lost and I replied with a nod. "are you mute?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. I then laughed and said no. 

Luke was your average funny guy with a lovable vibe. He walked me to my geometry class because turns out we both had it third period. He cracked jokes on the way with people we passed, I then knew we were gonna be best friends. After class, he asked if I'd sit with him at lunch.

Luke and I, then went to lunch and sat at a round table by the "self obsessed popular girls" or so Luke calls them. That’s when I noticed him. Ashton Fletcher Irwin. 

He was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. 6’0", muscular, wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, and a smile of perfect teeth that put the Colgate commercials to shame. He was just the most gorgeous guy. And he was, of course, chatting up the self obsessed hotties. But he stopped for a second and looked at me, I guess he felt me staring. Luke instantly disrupted my gaze with a punch to the shoulder. Thank god, I wouldn't have wanted to see Ashton's creeped out expression.

"ouch"  
"what's wrong with you?" he asked. " Nothing" I replied.

Luke then started to go on about the rules of the school and how if I follow them I'd have no problem getting by. But that's not what I was thinking about. I wanted to see him again so I quickly glanced over to the right, where the girls were and he was gone, I then skimmed the cafeteria looking for him. 

He was gone. 

"Okay, let's go to the patio and chill there for a bit; the bells gonna ring in a few." Luke insisted. So we went and got some fresh air as Luke babbled on about this stupid school. Just as the bell rang, Luke viewed my schedule and noticed we had seventh period gym together. He walked me to my class and we parted ways saying we'd meet back at the cafeteria for gym.

As fifth and sixth went by, I found it hard to stop thinking of him. He was just intriguing in all aspects and before I knew it, I found myself standing outside the caf waiting for Luke when he was yelling and running towards me. 

" come on let's go we're gonna be late, I forgot the gym was on the other side of the school!"  
"what!?" I yelled then started to run behind him. We made it just as the bell rang.

"Phew, man what a work out, let see what's up?" Luke said.

The coach was passing out the schools gym uniforms and locker combinations. Coach then handed me my uniform.

“Boy, you need to eat you're not your average skinny huh?" coach said jokingly.  
" all right boys get dressed and meet me by the bleachers for rules!" he shouted.

I then went to my locker with Luke who insisted a locker by mine because we were buds. And then it happened again, as I was undressing he passed my aisle, in gym shorts, resting his shirt over his shoulder, flaunting his abs and chiseled chest cause he new he was hot. He didn't notice me, though I wished he did. I got dressed as fast as I could hiding my semi-hard dick then passed every aisle nonchalantly looking for him. 

He wasn't in the locker room so I went outside. He was standing by the bleachers chatting up those same group of girls from lunch. 

“fuckin bitches” I thought. I wanted him and those girls were flirting him up! I walked passed them and one of the girls gave me a snotty look, I simply walked up the bleachers where the coach was taking attendance and sat down waiting for Luke.

Luke showed up roughly a minute after me. Then the entire class started to show. I noticed the guys splitting up as they entered the football field I then realized we were separated by grade. 

I saw Ashton go to the group by the field and asked the coach what group that was. He said it was the sophomores group. I mentally cheered for myself, “I got this, he’s only a year above me."

As the class came to an end Luke pulled me to a side and asked me if I was gay, because he noticed how I kept looking at Ashton.  
Then I learned his name and tried to hide the excitement of the information I'd just received. “Nah man, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay.”

I felt bad for lying to Luke but c’mon why would I risk losing my first and only friend on my first day.

Before I knew it class was over and it was only couple of minutes before school was done too. I had to get him to notice me, so when we got in the showers I picked the shower head by him. Luckily there were shower stalls so no need to worry about a boner! I asked if he had any shampoo because I forgot mine at home. 

“Haha, yeah I always tend to keep an extra bottle. Here you go man no worries.” Oh man was his voice was deep and smooth like honey. Without trying to seem to flustered I took the bottle and thanked him. After having my encounter with him I was satisfied. I then walked to the school parking lot and went home with my mom.


	2. 9th Grade's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is going through the motions of admiring from afar and gets a wonderful surprise as he goes about the rest of his first few weeks at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just broken up from the other part I just didn't want anything too long so have fun with it.

My entire freshmen year I admired from a distance trying not to make it obvious. We’d say the occasional "hey how’s it going?" and move on. 

Gym was sorta the same, except I caught him looking in my aisle once. I made some other friends but Luke was still my main man. The school year ended pretty quickly, I turned 15 in July and Luke and myself were starting our sophomore year. Luke and I got really close, he was more my best friend than a bud by the end of summer, but I still didn't tell him I was gay. We spent the summer hanging back and forth between our houses playing video games, watching movies, just having good times. I was still infatuated by Ashton and was counting the days till school started, to see him again.

Before long school started again. I was ready for a new year, and wasn't really hazed my first year so I wasn't worried about it this year. Luke and I got our schedules and looked for our classes together. 

And it was great! We found out we had four out of seven classes together. Gym being one of them. I was excited to for gym not only because I got to endure it with Luke but because I held onto the slim glimmer of hope that Ashton would have it with us. I then walked to my first class which was English 2. 

I went through my day normally; by lunch Luke and I sat in our usual table. The "self obsessed divas” relocated so I had to skim the lunch room for Ashton and he wasn’t in the cafe so he might've changed his lunch period. I was really upset because I knew if we didn't have the same lunch we more than likely wouldn't have the same gym period.

I was stumped all throughout lunch and couldn't eat, so I gave Luke my lunch. I pretty much felt like my life was over. I knew I wouldn't see him unless I went out of my way to look for him, and that would have made me a look like a psycho. But ugh if only you could see him. 

 

Wait did I just break the fourth wall? Yeah I’m talking to you. So I guess just like in Deadpool I did a 16th wall break by talking to you. I’m sorry just keep reading please…

 

So I just walked to my next class, Latin American History and sat down, put my head down in my arms, and began hating life. Once class started our teacher Mr. Goodmen introduced himself and told me to pick my head up and I was glad I did. Two rows to the left of me by the door, I saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. There was Ashton and he turned to look at me and only then did I realize the entire class was staring.

"Sorry Mr.Goodmen it won't happen again" I answered with shame.  
Once class continued I just kept gazing at Ashton thinking of the conversation we were having in my head. 

“Oh yes Ashton, I’ll be your boyfriend! What? The prom? Oh Ashton you shouldn’t have!"

 

Then before I knew it class was over. Mr. Goodmen asked me to stay back for a minute. And Ashton stayed back too, to ask Mr.Goodmen about the class credit he'd get in here. I was just waiting by the door listening to their chat loving every word that came out of Ashton’s smooth pink lips. Oh how I wonder ho- stop. He then turned around and looked at me with a smile and said "he's all yours!" Mr.Goodmen just told me that he won't tolerate “laziness” in his class and sent me on my way.

That was the only class I had with Ashton that year and I was pretty disappointed, but I can’t complain. And although I couldn't see him semi-nude in a shower; I was glad I had him in Mr. Goodmen's class. Latin American History offered tons of group projects. 

The first project our class did was on the Aztecs and we were making a timeline on the tools they invented. When we were asked to pick partners I quickly got up knowing every girl's first pick. I walked up to Ashton casually and asked if he wanted to work on the project with me? I guess I was the only one to ask him because once he said yes, I turned around no one was behind me. My guess, they were all intimidated by his charm.

When working on the project we made small talk. He asked me what my name was, how old I am, and so on so forth. He told me he remembered me from gym last year and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel a light blush across my face. He also mentioned he started lacrosse this year and went to lacrosse camp over the summer, I joked on the existence of the camp and made him laugh.

I was in heaven. 

I never imagined us saying a word to each other, let alone talking like this. Ashton then invited me to see one of his games and to bring “That one kid I hang around with” and I laughed. 

Class ended and I was disappointed I had to leave but was eager for tomorrow we still had four days to work together on the project. And with each of those days we did more talking than work and got a “C+" on the assignment and joked that Mr. Goodmen was an ass.

I could feel Ashton warming up to me, and was happy to hear one of his games was coming up on Saturday against our rival schools, so he insisted I go. When Saturday rolled around, I dragged Luke to the game even though he hated everything about lacrosse and would have preferred football. 

We watched the match and we were down by two then Ashton came in the game and the announcer called him our secret weapon, I jumped and yelled “Woo go Ashton!!!" I assumed he was really good. Luke got jealous and started criticizing Ashton’s form of playing. I could tell he didn't like me cheering for him and it was getting on his nerves. So I kinda held in the rest of my cheers for the rest of the game. Turns out we won; I asked Luke to come with me and congratulate the team. He hesitated but still followed.

Ashton was talking to some girls and I interrupted not feeling inferior to them I told him nice game and that me and Luke were heading out. He smiled and thanked me, then told me "No, to go to the after party at his buddy Calum's house" I told him how it was a bad idea. I had no way of getting a ride because I was with Luke and his parents for the weekend till my folks got home. He then insisted on driving me rather than us (me and Luke). Luke told him it was a bad idea and that we felt better going home than to a random party where we'd know no one. Ashton shook his head and said "cool it's whatever, bye" I felt a tension in his eyes and voice towards Luke so I just left. After all Luke is my best friend.

Afterwards I was just ready for the weekend to be over and go back to school for class again. Once we were back in class Mr. Goodmen was ready to assign us yet another group assignment. Ashton and I paired up again and that’s when Ashton told me Luke was a buzzkill. I told him yeah Luke can be like that at times but he's still a cool guy. As the months went by Ashton an I began to chat more and more and my relationship with Luke was getting stronger to with all the weekends and after school hangouts. The next thing ya know my sophomore year was ending and summer was approaching.

Once schooled finished I told Ashton I was gonna take Spanish 1 next year and that he should take it too. He said he would if I gave him the answers, then laughed. The thing I regretted was not asking him for his number to hang with him over the summer before he went off to lacrosse camp again. I spent the entire summer flipping through our classwork and the pictures of his games I took with my camera.

Luke and I chilled regularly and he started to stop ringing the doorbell because I knew when to expect him (everyday). Like last summer, I wanted it to fly by already and it did. I was two weeks away from starting class and seeing Ashton again. But I knew there was something I had to do before school started up again. That was to tell Luke I'm gay. I found it really, really hard to tell him and every day we got closer to school I knew I was procrastinating. So I did it as bluntly and sincere as possible.

“Hey Luke?”

“Sup?" he replied. 

“Look, okay you see.. you're my really close friend and.. I really think you're an awesome friend”

“Yeah…"he said curiously

"I'm gay man. I like guys”

"I know what gay is dude I'm not stupid....how long have you been...you know?”

“Gay" I finished his sentence.

He nodded and looked at me with anticipation

“Since elementary school”

“What!? You mean you were gay when I met you!? What the hell Man!?" he said angrily and stormed out of my house.

I was certain he wasn't gonna be my friend after what just happened. But I was confused, we were just cracking jokes not even five minutes ago. I was so upset with Luke and how he handled my news. I was positive I didn't want to be friends with someone who wouldn't accept me for who I am. The last week passed so slowly and all I could think about was Luke; Ashton was far from my head at this time. I was concerned, if Luke told the school I was gay no one would want to talk to me and I would be the weird gay kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm breaking this stuff up and granted I don't really like to break this story up. Also I'm working on making this a Narry as well because literally I only really like Narry, Mashton and Muke.


	3. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael and Luke have stopped talking because Michael chose this summer to come out to him. Will they be able to fix it? And how is Michael going to deal with Ashton when it's his last year of high school??

School started and I found myself not wanting to go again. My mom was shocked normally I was in a hurry to get out when she dropped me off. I told her if I could stay home and that my stomach was hurting. She then told me to go today and if it hurts, tomorrow she'd take me to the doctors and let me stay home. So with my head hung low I exited the car and walked to my locker right beside Luke’s. Luckily he wasn't there and I just stood in front of my locker and pretended to text, when a familiar voice shouted;

"hey! Michael what's up man!?”

I looked up with the biggest smile and forgot all about Luke.

"hey, Ash what's up? How was your summer!?”

He was way bigger this year. I think he worked out the entire summer at camp. His muscles were extremely defined I could see the bumps of his abs through his green Burberry polo.

“It was good can't complain, did some major working out, I moved up a weight class and now I can work on a lacrosse scholarship” he laughed.

“I can see that, man your huge!" I replied shocked.

He simply blushed.

"so where's buzzkill?" a name he developed for Luke.

And that's when it hit me....Luke, and it got quiet I didn't realize I hadn't said anything.

“It's cool he was lame anyways, come on let's get some food I’m starving." Ashton said to cheer me up.

We then went into the cafeteria and I sat with the lacrosse jocks. They were all really cute but Ashton was the only one I had my eyes on. They all ate a lot of food I was unsure how a human could eat so much.

"hey! Clifford, you gonna eat? Or can I have your steak?" Liam, a guy from last year’s math class asked. 

“Nah, I'm not hungry you can have it man.” I said as I pushed my tray of food towards him.

"you sure your not gonna eat that?” Ashton asked with concern in his eyes.

"yeah I'm not feeling hungry" I said quietly.

"Kay guys were gonna split!" Ashton said the the table. And got me to my feet.

"MUSTANGS!" the table shouted like a frat.

"come on let's go" he said under his breath.

I followed him to the east wing, where no one goes before class starts.

"Michael? What's wrong with you man you seem out of it?" Ashton said.

"What are you talking about?" I said not really masking my emotions.

"Michael?....were you and Luke Hemmings dating?- are you gay!?" he said with a weird expression on his face.

I was shocked. I couldn't bare to loose another friend especially not Ashton! 

" What! No, what the fuck man! I'm not gay!" I said angrily even I believed it.

"oh,....no.... man, I'm not..I'm not saying you are. I..I just thought- and your sad and, Buzz kill... He's -he's not here and" he sounded apologetic and frightened. Almost as if he thought I'd stop being his friend.

“It's cool man I know what you mean, it's okay I'm not gay though." I said comforting and reassuring him everything was alright.

"I just got a lot on my mind, it has nothing to do with Luke" I lied to him and it hurt me to have to lie to Ashton about both my sexuality and Luke but I couldn't tell him I was gay or he'd stop talking to me. 

The bell rang and I told him I'd catch up with him later. Walking into my first period I was praying not to see Luke there and he wasn't. I knew I was going to face him sooner or later we were bound to have one or two classes together. By third period I still hadn't seen Luke which was odd I normally bumped into him at my locker if we didn't have class together. I think I was starting to get to anxious. Third period was Spanish and the only thing keeping me relatively sane was that I was going to share this class with Ashton.

Just as I walked into class, Ashton came in right after We met our teacher, Señorita Rodriguez and she told us we could sit together. The desks in this class were for two. 

"hey, so you seen Luke yet?" he asked

" no, I think I'll bump into him later in the day." I replied.

“True, so I forgot to ask. how was you summer?”

“My summer? It was great I had fun" I answered pretty much truthfully.

"that's good. You wanna sit with me at lunch today? We got room for you...and Luke if he shows.”

“He’s not going to show" I thought to myself.

"yeah sounds good we'll sit with you" I agreed

Class started and I begged for time to freeze. I tried to enjoy the time with Ashton but I could tell he knew Luke and I weren't talking, he just didn't know why. He was trying to cheer me up in class, flipping to pictures of naked women in the Spanish history book. I pretended to laugh so his efforts wouldn't go unappreciated.

Then the bell rang.

" ugh, thank god I'm starving let go!" he smiled and dragged me to the door. 

I started to slow down and then made up a lame excuse.

"shit! I forgot my lunch money I'll meet you there”

"what!? No it's cool I'll pay for you" he shouted 

"No it's cool just go I'll catch up." And I began to walk all the way to the west wing where my locker was. When I got there the tardy bell rang, and I noticed I was walking slower than usual and didn't care. I took my time opening my locker. And kept messing up my combination.

" ugh! Fuckin' locker!” 

" you keep stoping on the 32, instead of the 34." it was a voice I knew extremely well. I almost bursted into tears but shifted my emotions towards anger.

" what the fuck do you want? you fucking, asshole!?" He flinched thinking I was gonna swing at him. 

"nothing, look I didn't wanna upset you-"  
he said sheepishly.

"well it's too fuckin' late for that now huh!?”

"Michael, look you lied to me man, and I was upset about that. You could have told me you were gay when we first met?”

"yeah, hey Luke nice to meet you. Hey guess what I'm gay! Yeah that's a real icebreaker.” 

"well you could have told me when we got close, like after a month or two. But you waited three years! What's that say on our friendship? I'm over here thinking we've been best friends for years and you come in with the news like you just started to accept me as your best friend."

I was shocked. He was going about this in a sensitive way. I thought he walked out and didn't say a thing to me, because I was gay and it was all because he thought I didn’t think of him as my friend.

I began to cry. “Lukey, you'll always be my best friend!" and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you man" he said to me

"I love you too!" I cried.

He patted my back and eased me off him. 

"we're still in school so stop acting gay." he said jokingly with a smile.

"haha" I laughed and wiped my tears.

"let's go to lunch I’m starving" he said.

“When are you not?” I laughed and got a light shove from Luke as we raced our way to the cafeteria.

I was so happy about Luke and me talking again that I forgot all about Ashton's invite. But lunch was almost over so Luke and I sat at our usual table and began to talk about our classes and found out we had our last two of the day together.

By the end of lunch Ashton came over to our table.

“Hey! Guys what's up? Buzzkill, dude, where've you been? Michael's been looking everywhere for you.” 

“Class" Luke responded uninterested in his effort for small talk.

“Oh right, sorry Ash I spaced on the invite! I just caught up with Luke and forgot.” 

“What invite?" Luke said curiously

“It's cool man don't sweat it, tomorrow!" Ashton said eagerly 

“To sit at their table. I said it would be cool” 

“Oh, okay sounds cool" Luke said slightly annoyed

The bell rang for fifth period and we went our separate ways. I couldn’t wait for fifth period to be over, I love Chemistry but I just wanted to go hangout with Luke. Once the bell rang I hurried to my locker for my next class and Luke was waiting for me as usual. We walked to class and it just felt good to have my friend again. By seventh period it ended with Luke, Ashton and I having gym together just like freshmen year when I first spoke to Ashton.

Once we got into class I quickly got dressed and went out to the football field and started to chat with Ashton before we got in our class groups. It continued like this for several weeks and then Luke found the courage to ask me if I like Ashton.

“What do you mean? He's straight.... Ugh I just think he's cute" i said.  
knowing it can't go further than him just being a pal. 

“I knew it. But Why? he's just so cocky, with his jock attitude and muscular body." Luke asked.

“He's sweet, you don't have him in classes like I do.”

“Whatever you could do better" Luke scoffed 

“He's not GAY!” 

“Okay, okay I was just saying." Luke teased.


	4. The End or Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Michael's last chance to tell Ashton about his big crush! Will he do it? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on to find out. See end for Author's Notes.

As the week flew by I was then starting to realize this was Ashton s last year in high school he's a senior. I would never see him again. I went to all his lacrosse games to cheer him on; that was the least I could do to show I cared for him. I dragged Luke to every game despite his protests. 

Ashton was quite the showoff and I just loved it when he danced after every goal he'd make. Our school was on a winning streak and today was our 6th consecutive win thanks to Ashton. Once the game was over, I hurried to congratulate him and the rest of the team. 

 

"holy shit guys, you know how to kick ass!" I shouted to the team.

“Well yeah, thanks to the Ash Man!!” Louis, another jock shouted.

"haha! Naw it's you guys!" Ash, replied modestly

"hey,Michael look don't say please don’t say no, just hear me out!" he said.

I nodded to tell him I’m listening.

"were throwing a party for tonights game. come, it's at my house. I can drive you, you won't have to worry about a ride." he said hoping it was persuasive enough.

"uh-I don't know-?”

"Luke can come too, if you want" he said unenthusiastically.

"alright!" I yelled and I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t feel my face redden.

I was staying over Luke’s house so my parents wouldn't care and I already turned down his party invites countless times before but I felt like I owed it to him to go.

“Cool, let me get changed and I'll meet you in the parking lot by my car!" he was so happy, that smile made me weak in the knees.

“Okay! See you in a few!" I shouted as he ran to the locker room.

I told Luke the plan, and though he was hesitant at first and tried to talk me out of it; he knew I really wanted to go because I liked Ashton.

“Okay, let go to his car" Luke grumbled.

We went to the parking lot and I that’s when I remembered I have no idea what Ashton drives.

Luckily he came running up behind me.

“Hey, I have to carry some equipment in my car so one of you's gonna have to shot-gun with Louis. 

"I'll go" Luke volunteered quickly.

“Okay, looks like you'll be riding with me Mikey, that cool?" Ash asked

“Yeah" I nearly shouted.

“Cool" he answered then starts to walk towards his Lexus.

I knew he was rich but damn that’s a nice car! 

“Stop drooling, it's just a car." He joked

"I'm not drooling” 

“Get in, and we’ll take it for a spin." he said with a wink.

I got in and waved at Luke as we drove off. There was a comfortable silence as we left the student parking lot.

“It's not that long a drive, we should be there 10 minutes tops” he said. “do you mind if I play some music?”

“No not at all" I said.

He started messing with his phone and said "this one!” 

It was fall for you by secondhand serenade, I was surprised by the song because the lyrics were saying some pretty strong word on his part. I began to think, he had a smirk on his face. 

“Could he be saying he likes me? Is tonight the night he'll tell me he loves me? What the he'll am I thinking I'm letting my gay emotions get the best of me it's just a song!” 

“Dude can we change it this song is kinda gay” I said.

The smirk wiped clear off his face.

“Oh sorry, yeah your kinda right it is sorta gay”

We both started to laugh nervously.

He then played a bunch of heavy metal crap that I pretended to like. Anything that wouldn't let my mind wander to if he was actually trying to flirt with me.

“Here we are!”

We pulled up to a mansion three times bigger than mine, and mine wasn't that small.

“Nice mansion" I complemented.

"It's just a house" he said "no mansion here”

We walked in and his “house" was already set up for a party.

“Looks like someone knew they were gonna win" I said sarcastically.

“Nah, just thought either way win or loose, celebrate the effort”

“Wow that's nice”

“Yeah" he sighed.

We chatted for a few minutes before people started to show up. I then started to venture off and found Luke hanging out in the kitchen. It was a couple of hours into the party when I saw Ashton again. He stumbled into the kitchen and began to shout about how great the party was and that’s when he saw me,

"Michael! Hey everybody it's my buddy Michael! Say hi!" he slurred.

"Ashton are you drunk?" I asked kinda worried.

“What! No only pussy's get drunk at parties" he said, almost falling over.

“Whoa! Man watch out!" I caught him before he could fall. My palms on both his pecks and back.

“Thanks man, nice to know you're looking out for me!" he sort of yelled but then he looked at me his eyes glazed over and he looked like he was going to kiss me.

“Y-yup don't mention it.” 

“Oh Shit!" he said.

“What!?" I answered.

And he rushed to the sink and vomited.

"ugh-" he groaned.

I then grabbed a bottle of water and a slice of bread, and put his arm around my shoulder and walked through the crowded kitchen to the backyard patio. He was so heavy and put little effort into helping me walk him. Once we reached the patio, I was out of energy. I placed him in a sitting position looking out to the woods in his back yard, and sat beside him. I was so tired from walking him here I just rested my head on his shoulder and let out a breath.

"this is perfect,...just how I wanted us…"

I quickly jerked my head off his shoulder and freaked.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me....I...I..I was tired and you,... Your... Heavy.. I'm... I'm .....I gotta go!” 

I started to get up and he grabbed my arm and dragged me back down.

"No! Don't go! Please don't go." he begged, and stared into my eyes with what I could only imagine was guilt.

“What? What do you mean?”

"Michael you know what I mean."he cried

"huh?" I squinted.

"I love you! I truly, deeply love you! And you never picked up on it. I know you can't love me like I do you. I know you love Luke But… but... I just had to tell you. I just had to." he began to tear up then started to full on bawl his eyes out.

" I'm graduating in six months and, 'm leaving I just had to tell you how I felt before I left or I'd regret it."

My heart was beginning to hurt and my eyes started to water.

"Ashton I love you! I've always loved you! Luke’s my best friend, he's straight. I just thought every time you were hinting at me, I was going crazy and it was my imagination leading me to believe you liked me!”

I just hugged him and buried my face in his neck, tears and all.

"but I did like you!”

"I know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know that now!” 

I felt him pull away and I stopped to see his face, still beautiful just filled with tears. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and he leaned in to me and went for the kiss. 

And oh.

Oh, it was magical.

His lips were like silk on mine. He then placed me flat on my back, as we kissed and he mounted me. My hand caressing his scalp, running through his hair. Gasping for breath every time our lips parted for a second. I could feel his dick starting to get hard in his jeans and surprise surprise mine was getting there too. I then gently pulled his head back.

"I can't do it like this, not out here, not with you like this”

He ignored what I said and started to kiss my neck. 

I grabbed hold of his face and said,

"Ashton! Not like this, not with you like this. Okay?" I repeated.

He stopped kissing me and rested his head on my chest.

"....your heart beat is beautiful" he said

I bursted out laughing and he joined after he finally realized what he said.

"I love you Michael" he whispered.

"I love you too Ashton" I whispered.

“Let's go in and enjoy the party".

"okay".

We both got up and headed inside. We were shocked to see an empty house. Everyone had left. We'd only been outside for maybe an hour. I then grabbed my phone to check the time and I had a text from Luke. I chose to ignore it just for tonight.

"I guess, everyone partied long enough" Ashton joked.

“Haha, yeah I guess so”

Ashton seemed to be less buzzed, from an hour ago, before we made out. He grabbed my hands and kissed the back of them.

“Let's go upstairs to my room" He said sweetly.

I didn't say a thing just nodded and followed behind him as he guided me through his house holding my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm leaving this up to you guys, do you want a smut scene or no? I have one in the process of being written but I also have a kind of the morning after type deal. I'm also going to be adding a 7th chapter if there is a smut scene. Let me know what you want in the comments below or just give this a bunch of kudos and it'll happen :)


	5. A nice hot dicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to bed with Ashton! How is this going to play out?
> 
> see A/N

“This is it" he stopped at a set mahogany framed double doors, and pushed them open.

He gently pulled me in and there in front of me was a king size bed with a golden silk bed set made of Egyptian cotton and they were covered with white flower petals.

 

“And what you knew you were gonna get laid?" I said sarcastically.

"no, I was hoping to make love." he said passionately in my ear.

I almost melted in his arms. He then kissed my cheek and said he'd be right back. I sat on his desk chair knowing what was about to happen. I prepared myself mentally for the decision I was about to make. I wasn't sure if Ashton knew I was a virgin and the thought of having sex was scary to me. I’ve done some research and I knew it was gonna hurt. 

 

He walked back in to the room with nothing but his boxer briefs on. I instantly got hard, his muscles were infatuating and his face was beautiful and in that moment, I knew I was ready to give myself to him. He walked up to me and started to kiss me. He then picked me up in his arms, as we kissed and moved towards the bed. He set me down on the pedals and ripped off my shirt. We kept kissing and I noticed he brushed his teeth; I could taste the mint in every kiss instead of vodka.

He then removed my pants with out disrupting our kiss. I spread my legs of him, his dick was rock solid rubbing on mine. He stopped the kiss and rested his forehead on mine while he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you sure? I'll take it easy on you, I'll let you be in control" he barely whispered.

“No....I want you to take control," I said with a light pant.

He kissed me again then reached into his night stand by his bed and pulled out bottle of lube.

"I don't want to hurt you, I want to love you... okay" he whispered as he looked deep into my eyes.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks,

“he loves me, he really does love me!" I thought to myself. 

He pulled my briefs off and kissed my stomach. Then he removed his underwear revealing his rock hard erection. He dripped lube on his cock and began to stroke it. He proceeded to lube up his fingers and slowly made his way to ass. He then went a little north and started to stroke my dick which was filled with pre cum. He pushed his middle finger into my ass and started to finger me. It hurt a little at first but that pain soon turned to pleasure. He lowered his head and opened his mouth to my dick.

" Oh, Ashton-mmm-uhhh-mmmmmyeah!”

“Mhm" he replied going deeper on my dick. 

I could hear the saliva smacking his lips with every stroke his mouth made. His finger started to slow down as he removed my dick from his mouth, he sucked it clean of all the pre cum

“Tell me if you want me to stop" he said.

I was scared, his finger was fine but his dick was huge.

“Okay" I replied 

He grabbed hold of his dick and leaned over me several inches from my face.

I then felt the head of his dick find my asshole. He started to push in and it didn't budge.

"Relax… trust me, I won't hurt you." he whispered

Just the way his voice sounded, like a hero, 

“My hero” I thought.

I felt so protected by him. I then relaxed a bit knowing to trust him. he placed his head on my asshole and started to push again. His head quickly jerked in. It felt as if someone shoved a knife up my ass.

"Ahh! Wait!!" I yelled, it was burning so bad.

“Shhhh... It's okay" he whispered.

“Hug me." he said as he looked into my eyes, seeing the pain he caused. 

And so I did; I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, I hugged him really tight afraid to let go. He started to push in again, the pain was excruciating. How could something such as love be involved with so much pain. The pain was all I could feel as I felt his dick go deeper.

"AAAHHHH Stop!!" I yelled, though I was trying to hold it in, I couldn't I just had to yell.

He didn't flinch he kept going.

“Did he not love me? why isn't he stopping I know he could hear my pain. I was yelling, my face was buried in his neck by his ear he most definitely could hear me. What was wrong with him.”

I pulled back onto the pillow and it was damp and I looked at his face. He was just as hurt as I was tears were running down his cheeks with so much pain.

"I'm sorry." he cried. 

The pain he was inflicting on me was just as painful to him. It hurt him to see me in so much pain. And to hear me yell was killing him inside.

"it's okay, I trust you" I said sincerely 

He smiled, still crying and hugged me. His hug was tighter than mine pressing my ribs and his biceps were flexing. I reached over his shoulders again and he pushed in all the way. 

"AAAHHH!" I yelled biting his shoulder.

It hurt so bad, I wouldn't be surprised if I started bleeding. His thick dick was stretching my asshole really wide. But I had to trust him. He didn't want to hurt me.

His dick was completely in already, he laid on top of me, we were still hugging. After several seconds the pain started to ease up and didn't hurt so bad. So I loosened my hug a bit. He then started to pull out and I was back. 

"AH!" I yelled

"trust me" he whispered.

He started to push in again and it started to feel good. The pain turned into a sensation I liked.

"aww... yeah" I moaned.

He kept pushing in and pulling out. It then started to get hot, he started getting sweaty and was glistening. This was it, the beauty of love. I had to trust him and I would get an intriguing sensation. He released me from his bare hug and stared into my eyes for a few second and started to push harder. This was even more pleasurable his thrust's were deeper and overwhelming.

"aww!...awww yeah, don't stop Ash, don't stop!" I yelled.

"tell me you love me Michael," he said

"I love you! I love you Ashton Irwin, I love you!" I shouted.

"ugh..yeah! Yeah...FUCK....uh yeah!" he moaned

"deeper, go deeper!" I demanded. 

Though I knew it wasn't possible his dick was thrusting as deep as he could. His balls were smacking my ass dripping with sweat with every push he made. It was going like this for what felt like hours. Time didn't Luke r to me though. The insanity he was giving me with his dick was unbelievable he kept pushing in and out and kissing me, his tongue exploring my mouth. We both were gasping and panting for air, but didn't care the fixation was mind boggling. He grabbed my right leg with his right arm and raised it, he plowed deeper! I didn't think it was possible. Oh but it felt so good!

"AH! Yeah! UUHHH" I moaned and continued kissing.

He was going in deeper and deeper, oh I was going insane! As we kept kissing I was running my fingers through his hair and shortly found myself pulling it. Hi didn't mind he just kept plowing my ass harder, knowing that's what I meant by pulling his hair. His dick was sliding in and out swiftly, almost as easy as cutting butter. I could feel his dick sliding in and rubbing the walls of my asshole. Oh how my dick was hurting, of how hard it was. While he was fucking me his stomach was rubbing my cock and I was ready to cum. The feeling was there already my dick was pulsing and I just blew up on both our stomachs.

"AAHHHH!." I moaned discreetly

He just kept kissing me. Then grabbed my other leg, I had both legs in the air. Yet again I was surprised his dick went in further without warning and I yelled!

"AAHHHH! FUCK!! Ugh, wait!" gasping for air because the surprise knocked it right out of me.

He didn't stop though and kept plowing my ass. The backboard then started to slam on the wall roaring with me at the pleasure Ashton bestowed upon me! Oh the pain when it went in, and the pleasure it gave when he pulled out. I was going crazy yelling at the top of my lungs. He was getting exhausted so I knew the finally wasn't to far. He was sweating oh so much and I was starting to feel the heat too. We were both sweating and his muscles were more defined now and as he pushed in his abs would flex tightly and glisten in the dim light. Oh how sexy his body was. The sweat falling from his chest on mine was hot so I knew he was in heat. He kept thrusting, and started to pant as I moaned loudly.

"I'm Gonna Cum!" he shouted out of breath.

His thrust's became slower And deeper I knew he was ready to blow. I could feel his dick pulsing. His balls were swollen because they felt bigger and started to rise, a sign he was seconds from eruption. My ass tightened around his cock and he started to yell.

"AAHHHH! FUCK! FUCK! I'm coming!!”

I wrapped both my arms over his shoulders and around his neck, and STRONGLY kissed him. Feeling his hot Cum pulse from his cock inside my ass was beautiful. We flopped on the pillow, him still on top of me. Kissing like lovers who've been separated for years. His dick was still rock hard and in my ass. I could feel some cum ooze out from my ass and down my crack as we kissed. He then placed his forehead on mine again  
and whispered passionately catching his breath

"this was beautiful, you are beautiful...I love you.”

I then started to cry. I couldn't help the emotion I just did.

"Don't cry Michael, please don't you'll make me feel bad." he said sadly

I sniffled, "I'm not sad....I'm happy I couldn't be more happy”

he kissed me once more; then pulled out. Oh man it hurt when he pulled out, my asshole was so stretched out and as it closed, cum oozed out. But the pain was still there.

I then lied down on my left shoulder exhausted from the sex and he creeped up from behind and wrapped his arms under mine and hugged me.

"I don't want you to leave." he said in a whisper.

"me either. I want to stay here lying in bed with you forever." I replied.

"I've never made love to anyone as passionately as tonight. Your my everything Michael Clifford." he said squeezing me.

I held his wrist with my right hand and squeezed with him as we went to sleep.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning I woke up alone in his bed. A little confused about where I was I went to sit up just as Ashton walked in.

“No” he whined, "you were suppose to be sleeping!” 

I laughed. “What’s all this?" I asked.

"I made you breakfast; so eat up!" he said, with his charming smile.

On a beautiful silver tray, there was a quiche and mixed fruit with a glass of orange juice and red wine. I have never had someone make me breakfast in bed so I was thankful and began to scarf down the delicious spread. He laid on his back at the foot of the bed and kept tossing a lacrosse ball in the air.

“Hey, Babe do you wanna go see a movie or hang at the park today or what?" he asked.

"Oh my god! He called me BABE!!" I was so shocked I almost choked trying to eat a melon cube.

"He called me BABE! So we were dating!!"

I was so excited, he gave me a fond smile and asked,

“what’s up”

"nothing this is great, yeah" I said nodding.

"yeah what?"

"yeah, I wanna go to a park and see a movie with you!" I said with a smile.

"okay, both it is then! And why don't we throw in dinner. I don't want my baby starving." he said happily

“He called me HIS baby” I swear I’m gonna faint.

We showered together and got ready for our day out. I then remember I had a text from Luke so I checked it.

The text read;

"Michael I saw you on the patio out back with Ashton leaning on his shoulder. I know you really like him man, so just go for it. You have me here to back you up in school, no ones gonna mess with us bro. I'm gonna break up the party and send everyone home so you two can be alone to talk things through. Hope everything goes well. And call me if anything goes wrong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST IT'S COMPLETELY UNEDITED ASIDE FROM THE NAMES I'LL EDIT IT LATER MAYBE I'M A HORRIBLE SMUT WRITER D:! I JUST HATE WHEN FICS DON'T GET UPDATED SO HERE'S THE SECOND LAST AND LAST CHAPTER BOTH PRETTY MUCH AS RAW AS YOU'RE GONNA GET


	6. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of Ashton and Michael's relationship?

Well this story ends pretty different. I got to date Ashton yeah the school was kinda disgusted by the fact of having guys dating, but we just went with it. Ashton informed the lacrosse team he wasn't gay for all guys he found passion in me so they don't have to worry about him liking them. They were pretty cool with it. Most of them said "they knew he was straight, but had a thing for me." I just laughed. The school year went by fast and Ashton and I got even closer we told our parents and they were okay with us being in love. Our families shared dinner and grills together. We had a good relationship going throughout the school year. Prom came and we made love again just as good as the first time.

The next thing you know graduation was around the corner. Ashton got a lacrosse scholarship to Harvard. He was hesitant but I forced him to take it. This was a hard time for us seeming we knew our fate. We planed to spend everyday together before he had to leave for school. I was hurt and every night I'd cry myself to sleep in his arms, my parents let him sleepover and vice versa. He told me to go to Harvard upon my graduation, I said I would but that was just to make the break up easy. No way in hell I'll get into Harvard. The days we spent together were filled with activities and memories to be cherished for a life time.

 

Ashton was my first love and that was to be engraved in my heart forever! The move out came quicker than expected. I found myself helping him load his stuff in his new Mercedes. Both our parents wished him luck on his journey to adulthood but I was just sad. I didn't want him to go. After our parents went inside each exchanging hugs with Ashton I walked with him to the back of the Jeep and sat on the bumper with my head down. He walked between my legs an lifted my head.  
"your gonna be fine...before you know it you'll find a man and he'll love just as much as I do." he said with a cracking voice. And started to tear up when he said love. Then hugged me.

He was hurting me with the things he was saying. We'd always say we'd be together and now I find it inevitable, our relationship was over just as quickly as it started in a day. I buried my face in my hands and then in his chest crying like a baby. But I was his baby. He kept holding me but didn't cry hysterically as i did, he just teared up and rested his chin on my head rubbing my back, easing me. He then pulled me back and moved my hands from my face gazed into my bloodshot eyes filled with tears and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever received from him. I think it was because the emotion behind it was of us going to miss each other and love all in one. This lasted a while and again like it started it ended. He placed his palms an my cheeks wiping my tears

He said " no Mikey what I'll always love you"   
Then we walked to the front of the car and he got in. He gave me his lacrosse jersey from high school and told me to keep it and I did. I told him not to call me once he got there, not out of anger but out of sympathy for my emotions. He looked down at the steering wheel and hesitated but then agreed. He knew how it would hurt to hear from him, and that's what he always promised, to never hurt me. It took a while but he started the engine and leaned out the window for one last kiss. And I kissed him devotedly with both my hands on his cheeks and let go. He frowned and slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I ran to the road to see him drive of till he was out of sight and waved.

My parents came out and told me it was getting late and we should be going home. So we left. This story does end pretty sad but I'm okay. I've graduated three months ago in June and am heading off to college. Im going to attend NYU and study in Chemistry to be a Pharmacist. I'm leaving in a week from today. As for Luke and I, we're still tight buds. He has a girlfriend who is going to move with him to L.A. And attend UCLA. We've all grown up since freshmen year and are now ready to start our lives. I'm ready to study and find my new love in school and have this relationship work. I did see Ashton on the breaks he got from college, but tried to ignore him, I didn't show affection afraid to get hurt, only when he'd leave again. As from what I know now he's becoming a doctor and is single. I don't agree I made a good decision letting him go, and I know there could have been other options to prolong our relationship, But I just knew those options would have stopped me from pursuing my dream.

I'm happy where I'm at now, I'm ready for New York and my heart has recovered fairly well.......

"I love you Ashton Irwin!" good luck on your life's journey.


End file.
